LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham
LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham is the third installment in the LEGO Batman Videogame franchise. The game was released on November 11th, 2014 in North America. Plot When the Sinestro Corps, Indigo Tribe, Red Lantern Corps, Orange Lantern Corps, Blue Lantern Corps and Star Sapphires are summoned in the midst of space in an unnamed planet, they begin to accuse one another for the summoning. When they realize none of them had summoned one another, Brainiac appears. Meanwhile in Gotham City, Batman and Robin are chasing Killer Croc through the streets shortly after he had broken into the City Records Office. Batman and Robin continue pursuing Killer Croc and manage to fight through his henchmen. Killer Croc runs through the sewage system where he runs into the rest of the Legion of Doom. Killer Croc gives them the map of the sewage, in an act to help them navigate through the maze. At the same time many of the Lantern Corps are fighting against Brainiac and his forces. Brainiac then uses mind control to force all of the lanterns into his space shuttle. Soon after, at the Hall of Justice, Green Lantern meets Cyborg, who at the time was working on a teleportation device to and from the Watchtower. Cyborg insists that Green Lantern tests the teleportation device. When Green Lantern reluctantly agrees he is teleported directly to the Watchtower with little damage. There, Cyborg is met by his teammate Martian Manhunter. At the Batcave, Batman observes an approaching spaceship coming through the atmosphere. Batman, without hesitation, contacts Martian Manhunter and urges him to check the shuttle just in case. When Batman looks at the spaceship again, he is mesmerized by a bright beam causing him to attack Alfred as well as Robin. This forced Robin and Alfred to attempt to prevent Batman from destroying the Batcave. After Robin used the various Bat-Vehicles to stop Batman, Batman is severely weakened. Soon after which Robin talks Batman out of his trance. At the Hall of Justice, Hawkman arrives and enters his room. It turns out that Hawkman is actually Lex Luthor in disguise. Lex Luthor planned to infiltrate the Watchtower and hod, the Justice League hostage. The real Hawkman, however,is being held in the sewage under the Hall of Justice. At the same time in the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern, assisted by Batman, try to determine what the strange spaceship was. Their communication was interrupted when the Watchtower's communicators were shut down by the Legion of Doom. An unauthorized use of the teleportation device, is detected. Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern promptly discover the Legion of Doom's presence within Watchtower. Consequently, Martian Manhunter alerts the entire Justice League and advises them to prepare for battle. Upon assembling the Bat-Rocket at the Batcave, Batman and Robin head back into space. Martian Manhunter, meanwhile, works to hold off Lex Luthor and his villainous allies. Firefly traps Martian Manhunter in a ring of fire. Before long, Martian Manhunter was defeated by Firefly, as fire was Martian Manhunter's weakness. Just before Lex Luthor can get a hold of the Binary Fusion Cannon, the computers alert the entire base of the Bat-Rocket's approach to the Watchtower. Just before, the Bat-Rocket was set to explode, Superman arrives and saves them. Whilst Superman gets Robin onto the Justice League's jet, Batman works to find a way in to the Justice League Watchtower with the help of Cyborg and Flash. Upon entrance of the Justice League Watchtower, the Justice League members confront Lex Luthor and his villainous allies. Wonder Woman and Flash face off against Cheetah and Firefly respectively. When Cheetah is defeated, Firefly tries to incinerate Wonder Woman and Flash. However, Flash to puts out the fires, including the ones surrounding Martian Manhunter, who proceeds to knock out Firefly while Wonder Woman defeats Cheetah. At the same time, Robin and Cyborg pursue Killer Croc and Solomon Grundy where Cyborg's Giant Suit easily subdues Killer Croc and Solomon Grundy. Superman and Batman confront Lex Luthor and Joker where they learn of Lex Luthor's heinous plot with the Watchtower's Binary Fusion Cannon. Batman and Superman fight their way past LexBots and Joker Henchman, just before Lex Luthor shows up in a larger exo-suit. Using his Electric Suit, Batman powers up an EMP device in order to disable Lex Luthor's exo-suit while Superman subdues Joker easily. With the villains defeated, the Justice League Watchtower informs the heroes and villains alike that an unknown force is approaching. Martain Manhunter identifies the object and sends Green Lantern to investigate. Brainiac contacts the Justice League Watchtowers and introduces himself briefly. Brainiac states that he collects things throught the universe by using his shrink ray to miniaturize cities throughout the galaxy and is now interested in collecting worlds, including the Earth. It is shown that Brainiac is using the power rings of the captive lanterns in order to shrink larger planets. Superman attempts to prevent Brainiac's shrink ray from causing any damage. Lex Luthor states intelligently that if Superman fails, they are going to need a Plan B. Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Lex Luthor, Joker, Cheetah, Killer Croc, and Solomon Grundy work together side-by-side to infiltrate Brainiac's ship in order to rescue Green Lantern and the others from Brainiac. Due to the helmet that Robin was wearing after being regurgitated from Killer Croc, he is unaffected by Brainiac's mind-control and attacks Brainiac to prevent him from controlling the heroes and villains present. When Batman, Robin, Joker, and Solomon Grundy take down Brainiac, Superman is shown to be getting close to stopping the shrink ray, consequently it starts to overload. Brainiac then escapes to Earth in haste as the shrink ray's explosion causes Green Lantern and the power ring wielders to disappear where their respectful energies hits each one of the heroes and villains present, except for Robin who is still wearing the helmet. Due to the Emotional Spectrum, the many heroes and villains develop strong emotions from the lanterns. Wonder Woman becomes full of rage, Flash greedy, Cyborg fearful, Lex Luthor compassionate, Solomon Grundy hopeful, and lastly The Joker becomes very loving of everything. Batman and Wonder Woman pursue Superman, who has, at the time fallen to Earth. They follow him to Paris, France where the impact of his crash collapses the, once large, Eiffel Tower. Meanwhile, Hawkman, still in the cage under the Hall of Justice, gets out of his cuffs but is unable to get out of the metal cage itself, much to his dismay. Back on Brainiac's ship, Cyborg attempts to land Brainiac's ship in Gotham City. After Superman regains consciousness, with Wonder Woman's help, Batman repairs the Eiffel Tower as best he can. After Wonder Woman, under her emotional rage, kicks the Eiffel Tower where it collapses, Superman manages to repair it in the correct appearance. Brainiac then arrives where he is now planning to shrink Earth's cities, now that his plan for worlds is foiled. Brainiac manages to shrink Paris and bottle it as Superman claims the bottles from Brainiac. Then they follow Brainiac to London, England where he manages to shrink that city as well. Upon Batman claiming the bottle holding London, he, Superman, and Wonder Woman follow Brainiac to Pisa, Italy where Superman straightens the Leaning Tower of Pisa until Brainiac's ship leans it back to it's original position and shrinks it as well. Before leaving, Brainiac leaves vowing that the Justice League will never stop him. Meanwhile in outer space, Green Lantern promptly fixes the damaged Justice League Watchtower. Soon after, he and Martian Manhunter are contacted by Batman to help them locate Brainiac who was on his quest of shrinking cities. Martian Manhunter states that Brainiac is heading for Gotham City as Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman head towards the city in an attempt to protect the citizens and prevent Brainiac from shrinking the city. In Gotham City, Robin, Flash, Cyborg, Lex Luthor, Joker, Cheetah, and Solomon Grundy are confronted by Brainiac. Wonder Woman manages to hastily bring Brainiac's ship down as he unleashes his robot clones, while he promptly escapes into his spaceship. Flash was able to create a large cage to trap Brainiac's spaceship which will hold it there until both groups fall back to the Justice League Watchtower. Back on the Justice League Watchtower, Robin reveals that he has a small shard of the crystal used by Brainiac in his plot to shrink Earth. Superman states that he could use the crystals at the Fortress of Solitude to create a duplicate to help aid them. Green Lantern speculates that the other power ring wielders were transported back to the source planets of their power rings. When Robin asks how their going to get Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and Sinestro to help, Green Lantern states that they should get ahold of their power batteries where the energies are found. On Zamaron, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, and Flash are attacked by a hoard of Soldier Sapphires and the entity of love, The Predator. Afterwards, Star Sapphire agrees to help the Justice League in their mission. On Odym, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, and Flash answer a distress beacon set by Saint Walker where he mentions that Odym is being invaded by dropships. Upon disabling the Reach Mothership, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, and Flash rescue Saint Walker from Dante and help defend the Blue Lantern power battery from harm. Saint Walker then agrees to help the Justice League. On Nok, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, and Flash work to repair the power battery of the Indigo Tribe in quick haste, until they are attacked by Indigo-1 and the Indigo Tribe people. When the Indigo Tribe's power battery is repaired, the tribe revives their compassionate traits, and Indigo-1 agrees to help the Justice League. On Ysmault, Green Lantern, Solomon Grundy, Batman (who is at the time disguised as Joker), Robin (who is disguised as Lex Luthor), and Wonder Woman (who is disguised as Cheetah) all pursue Atrocitus and Bleez, when they summon the entity of rage: The Butcher. Upon defeating The Butcher, Batman, Robin, and Wonder Woman distract Atrocitus while Green Lantern robs the battery. On Okaara, Green Lantern, Solomon Grundy, Batman, Robin, and Wonder Woman (all wearing their disguises) make plans to distract Larfleeze. When Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern constructs are easily defeated, Green Lantern creates a construct of himself so that he can steal the Orange Lantern power battery. Meanwhile, at the Fortress of Solitude, Superman, Joker (who is dressed as Batman), Lex Luthor (who is dressed as Wonder Woman), Cheetah (who is dressed as Robin), Firefly, and Killer Croc arrive as Superman works to compact the crystal samples into the correct structure needed to undo the effects of Brainiac's shrink ray. As Brainiac works on getting his spaceship free of it's cage, Hawkman tries to get free from his cage with his actions unnoticed by the cleaning group upstairs. On Qward, Sinestro appears on the Justice League ship where he is not fooled by the act by Green Lantern's group resulting in Green Lantern forcing Sinestro off the ship. After Batman, Robin, and Wonder Woman take off their disguises near the Sinestro Corps power battery, Sinestro traps Green Lantern in a large marionette. Batman realizes that he must embody fear in order to obtain the Sinestro Corps power battery. He then sees Robin being pursued by a large Killer Croc construct created by Sinestro, and Batman becomes fearful that Robin will be harmed by the construct. Batman then claims the Sinestro Corps power battery, the last battery needed. Upon the group retreat, Larfleeze and Atrocitus arrive prompting them and Sinestro to go after them. Martian Manhunter, Flash, Cyborg, Saint Walker, Indigo-1, and Star Sapphire arrive at the Fortress of Solitude shortly after. Green Lantern's group also arrives just as Sinestro, Larfleeze, and Atrocitus catch up with the group. Upon the Justice League getting the rest of the Lanterns to focus their energy towards the crystal, Earth is restored to it's normal size, the different Lanterns disappear, and the energies from the Emotional Spectrum disappear from it's victims. The villains then leave as Flash goes to check on Brainiac. Flash returns and reports that Brainiac's ship has gotten free. Brainiac arrives at the Fortress of Solitude in his ship where he reveals that he had taken Gotham City and Metropolis on his way to the Fortress of Solitude. Superman suddenly grows in size as Brainiac mind-controls him. After Batman uses a speech to break Brainiac's mind-control, Superman manages to stop Brainiac and obtain the shrink ray that is needed to restore Superman and the cities to their rightful sizes. The Justice League then leaves the Fortress of Solitude with Brainiac as their prisoner. The cities of the worlds have been restored to their rightful sizes. Post-Credit Scenes At the White House, Lex Luthor is enjoying being President with his villain allies present until the Justice League arrives. With the villains arrested, Lex Luthor and Joker are sharing the same cell with a shrunken Brainiac. They end up shaking the jar Brainiac is in until they accidentally shatter it and he is restored to normal size causing Lex Luthor and Joker to cower at Brainiac. While Kevin Smith and Geoff Johns continue to clean up the Hall of Justice, Hawkman is wondering if someone has called his wife, because he is still trapped within the cage. Back on Qward, Sinestro vows to destroy the Earthlings as he bumps into Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet which takes off on it's own. At the Justice League Watchtower, Aquaman, Black Canary, Booster Gold, Green Arrow, Shazam, and Swamp Thing arrive through a Slideways teleport in a very familiar fashion... During the credits, 1966 Batman and Robin are doing their Bat-Climb up a building as they pass windows containing Adam West, Aquaman, Bat-Cow, Conan O'Brien, Green Arrow, Green Loontern, Harley Quinn, Joker, Kevin Smith, and Mister Mxyzptlk. There is also a Tyrannosaurus Rex that appears on the outside of the building, and when it does, the Jurassic Park theme song plays in the background. Platforms Consoles *Xbox One *Xbox 360 *Playstation 3 *Playstation 4 Portable *3DS Trivia *First LEGO game to introduce a multiple hub world free roam. External Links *Official website Gallery Category:Videogames Category:Index Category:DC